kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tou Jou/@comment-170.83.101.23-20190125005559
HEAVY SPOILERS (FROM BOTH THE MANGA AND POSSIBLY ACTUAL HISTORY) BELOW Latest chapter: 587 . . . . . So apparently his historical counterpart died in the middle of an invasion of Zhao by Qin. Given the dates, I don't think it would be all that far-fetched to believe said invasion is the current one (Gyou). Maybe he'll even die in the next two days. Would it be too unbeliavable for that to be what will turn the tide of the war? Bear with me for a second. All the way back during the Coalition Invasion, after failing in defeating Qin, the five armies turned their blades to Qi. Why? Because Qi had pulled back from the fight. The true reason was Sai Taku's diplomacy (and bribery), but the excuse used by Ou Ken was a sudden illness of his. The king suddenly falling ill was enough of a reason to recall the Qi armies back to their homeland. Even if it was obviously fake - as I don't think Ri Boku and Shunshinkun bought that for a second -, it was enough of a reason. And that was not some ordinary skirmish, was a coalition war. Especially coming from Qi, it was a very, very serious decision. Now imagine if your moronic king DIES in the middle of a large-scale battle. I think that Gyou will fail because of the king's sudden death. In history, after this dude kicked the bucket, there was something of a power struggle in Kantan. I can't say it resulted in violence, as my knowledge of history is very shallow, but I do know that due to his concubine's machinations, a younger son was crowned instead of the crown prince. Why does this matters? Well, it proves a point: the transition from one king to another is a dangerous moment. Another example of this is when the Chu king died. So that's why armies are recalled, I believe: if there's gonna be a fight, better have a general by your side. So while I don't think Shukai Plains will be completely abandoned, I think at least that it will take Ri Boku away from the battle. He is the prime minister. If he's not in Kantan to manage the situation, it may as well descend into pure chaos. The only thing worse than a large-scale invasion by your worst enemy is a large-scale invasion by your worst enemy and a civil war happening at the same time. That may sound stupid, but Tou Jou is not exactly a well of wisdom (as seen when he refused to take any soldier away from Kantan despite the threat to the kingdom's very existence). Why would his courtiers be any better? But what of Ou Sen? Well, this is 100% speculation, but like hell he'll remain unaware of the king's passing. He was informed of Ordo's invasion almost at the same time Ri Boku was, after all. Ou Sen is a sly fox. I don't think he merely sent all those people to Gyou unsupervised. I think there are spies among them. His plan of having them eat up the cities's supplies is clever as hell but it's too large a gamble, as it depends on the lord of Gyou's generosity (okay here) and the cities's supplies being smaller than his. I don't know, this doesn't sound too much Ou Sen-esque for me. Never fight a battle you can't win, remember? Now, remember Shun Sui Ju? He's currently fortifying Retsubi. Looking at the city's location, and Ri Boku's reaction upon discovering the true ''invasion plan, I don't think the city was built to defend from an invasion from the ''west, but from the south. Think about it: the enemy manages to cross the river. Cool. However, that's Zhao territory, securing the river after the passing would be piece of cake; so that path is blocked. Shit, Kantan is unconquerable, let's look for an escape route westwards by leaving troops in Retsubi to stall the Zhao - wait, it fell already?! So Shun Sui Ju is in Retsubi. Amazing - he can't threaten Qin anymore. If the king dies and all goes to shit he may choose to leave the city, but not to deal with Qin - to repel Go Houmei. That man's a bitch. He wouldn't let go of the chance of grabing land in Zhao during this chaotic situation to save an arm. After Sanyou and Chiyoyou, it's not like he can pass the opportunity either. And who knows? The Qin main command is not dumb either. A momentary alliance is all that unthinkable? Who can say, even Ka Rin may join in the fun. Shun Sui Ju can't move. The troops keeping You Tan Wa in Ryouyou may be called to Kantan or to help with a possible Wei invasion - so her army, fed, rested and enlarged by the Quanrong troops, can very well go to Gyou. The city itself may be affected by the king's death - the city's lord, Earl Chou Ki, is Tou Jou's uncle. Kan Ki's damn unpredictable, but I don't think he left the city for good. Let's say he's still there. You Tan Wa arrives, with half her troops that be. The city lord may very well be recalled to the capital. Ou Sen's agents in the city couldn't ask for a more perfect chance to raise hell. As Shun Sui Ju showed us, burning the food is always possible. What of Shukai? Ri Boku's out of the picture. Sure, the rest are all talented generals, but notice the plural. The body's main head is gone, and all that's left is a Frankenstein monster of very capable parts, but that have trouble working separately. Who knows? You Tan Wa or Kan Ki or Heki or someone may even arrive with reinforcements. Ou Sen caughts wind of the shocking piece of news of the king's death, and uses this small window of opportunity to do they all in. That's 100% speculation. I have little to no basis to be saying what I'm saying. Only time will tell; anyway, I apologize if I'm proven wrong. Sorry for the long comment, sorry for any mistakes or typos (I'm sleepy), thank you (whoever took the time) for reading :D